Talk:StarClan/Archive 1
Suggestion... Unnecessary? Really? Please expand. I flat out refuse to process without further explanation of WHY it is felt necessary, Blackstar. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Delete StarClan?That's like throwing away something cats belive in,like what us humans(well most of us are humans,my sister isn't) belive in.StarClan stays.--JayfeatherTalk 01:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Blackstar78 felt the page was 'unnecessary'. It's only fair to give them a chance to explain themselves and their thought process completely considering they only gave a single word of explanation. I'm curious to see the expansion on the opinion. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I sort of agree with Jay, but I say that anyone who reads the books should know what StarClan is. It is an unnessacary article. If you want to keep it, fine. I just say that all the things StarClan do or does, could be listed under another subject. Like a leader recieving their name and lives, couldn't that be listed under "leader"? And isn't the prologue of Twilight where Cinderpelt is told of her death- it's already listed in the "Cinderpelt" article. I checked. I just thought Kisufox and Eulalia would want to combine articles to keep the number of Warriors articles down a bit. I still say it should be deleted. Blackstar78 14:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :By your suggestion we should also delete most of the contents of every character article, based on the fact that history is covered in the individual book articles. But I WILL process it on your behalf, though I disagree completely with the idea that an article on such a fundamental warriors topic should be deleted just to eliminate a page in the article count. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Not what I meant. What I meant, was, it's like having an article for "heaven". A lot of people (or cats, in this insteanse) already know what it is. In all the books, it is listed. Blackstar78 22:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Last time I checked, the goal of the WarriorsWiki was basically to have complete information of every single character, location, etc. Just because the info of the StarClan article is vaguely covered on other pages, does not give a reason to delete the page. And, if for some amazing and unbelievable reason, we were to delete the page, can you imagine the trouble viewers would have to go through to get complete information on the subject? For a description on what StarClan is, they'd be SOL, as it's only covered here. For Into the Wild info, they would have to visit Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Firepaw's pages just to get a basic (very basic) view of what role StarClan played in the book. : I think we should remove the deletion tag altogether. Can you imagine what users are thinking when they see that the StarClan page, and they know that StarClan plays a huge role in the series, as they have appeared in every book so-far, excluding Manga, is up for deletion? It's like some April Fools joke gone bad! I think that, in this situation, we should cut this unbelievable vote short. Anyone else?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 22:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Blackstar... A Wiki on Religions or Christianity had darn-well better have an article on heaven or they'd be grossly incomplete. As for processing this... If a user puts forth a good reason, it's only fair to hear it out and let the vote run it's course. Blackstar feels that way and believes the article is unnecessary. The deletion discussion will clearly show consensus is that the article is very necessary. Then in future if it gets suggested for this reason again, we don't have to take the suggestion seriously. Consider it giving the article armor against any possible accusation of it being unneeded. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:48, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Unfair on Blackstar. While I, too, am outraged that she evn considered deleting StarClan, she should have a chance to redemeem herself. Maybe she was just mistaken, but once dragged into this mess, she saw that there was no way to back down. You should check the deletion to see if she's voted. If Blackstar has voted nay, we know she just made a harmful mistake. If she voted yay (which I think she did), then you are being perfectly fair on her, and to me, she should be banned from WW, that is, if she voted yay, and yay only. Thunderstar2008 03:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It is entirely inappropriate to make demands on other users and this suggestion that Blackstar has to seek redemption for having an opinion that is different from yours is unacceptable. Blackstar supported thier POV on the issue well, and I decided to open the vote to see if anyone else agreed with them. Wikis are about consensus and working together. AFDs are used to establish consensus on whether or not articles should be kept. This is NOT a "harmful mistake", this is a request for opinions to see if enough people agreed with Blackstar. Calling this a mistake is inappropriate. Blackstar thought about their suggestion, and reasoned it well. The only thing that Blackstar's done "Wrong" (and in my opinion it will never be wrong, just different from consensus) was having an opinion of their own and a willingness to speak what they think. I hope that Blackstar78 votes an honest Nay on the issue, because that is how they feel about the issue and they deserve the same freedom as you. The freedom to speak their opinions without being attacked and having their right to that opinion violated. Blackstar has the freedom to feel however they want about the article, so long as they accept the consensus and decision that the Wiki comes to. Never will a person be banned from this Wiki for having an opinion and politely expressing it. I will always do everything in my power to protect the rights of others to thier opinions. Thunderstar2008, if you continue harassing Blackstar78 and acting as if you have some sort of right to force them to agree to you, I will take action against you for violating the community nature of a Wiki. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was just giving ' my' oppinion... Thunderstar2008 16:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Please explain why you would ban Blackstar78 just for putting a deletion tag on an article. Brightheart4 17:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Just giving your opinion? You're demanding that Blackstar agree with your opinion and make amends for having one that differs from yours. That is where a line was crossed. As long as Blackstar accepts the consensus in the long run, there is NOTHING wrong with them proposing an article be deleted when they have a reason that is more than just "I don't like it". What would you have done if consensus was that the StarClan article be deleted? Frankly, if that's the way the vote had swung, there would be no way for Eu or I to prevent it. No amount of indignation of complaining would have saved things. Attacking Blackstar and demanding that they make amends for having an opinion is wrong. People have opinions. They don't always match yours. If one person can express a solidly explained opinion that the StarClan article be deleted, why shouldn't be be holding a vote? Why shouldn't it be checked that more don't share that opinion? I felt that it was worthy, when one person spoke a well thought out opinion that the article be deleted, that made it worthy of opening an AFD Process and seeing what true consensus of the Wiki populace was. Everyone's opinion has merit. Blackstar's opinion deserved a chance to be evaluated by others. You'll notice I did not agree with it and choose to process it anyways. My job as Sysop is not to decide what shouldn't and shouldn't be kept. It's my job to make sure that the consensus of the Wiki is maintained. I did that by opening the AFD, by creating a chance for the article to be removed if enough of the other members of the Wiki agree with the idea that the article is unnecessary. Sysops are tools, used to ensure that the Wiki is properly maintained. I did my duty as a tool in processing this one. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC) "Never will a person be banned from this Wiki for having an opinion and politely expressing it. I will always do everything in my power to protect the rights of others to thier opinions. Thunderstar2008, if you continue harassing Blackstar78 and acting as if you have some sort of right to force them to agree to you, I will take action against you for violating the community nature of a Wiki." Oh? Never will a person be banned for expressing their opinion? Then why did you threaten to take action against Thunderstar if all they did was express their opinion? To them, they would have banned Blackstar for "voting yay" because it seems wrong to her that one would want to delete such an important and necessary article. And you went all beserk and threatened to take action, because they stated an opinion? The users on this wiki never fail to confuse me. You most certainly did not, Kitsufox, need to say all the things you said. And this is my opinion. Will you threaten to take action against me, I wonder? I really can't guess, the users on this site are always full of surprises, sometimes pleasant, other times not. -Sparrowstep 04:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) #This happened over a year ago. There's no need to do this, and I highly doubt that you know the whole situation. It's extremely complicated, and there's no reason for it to be brought back up. #Kitsufox is a great sysop, but she's currently inactive, so I doubt so she'll see this. Anyway, you would do well to treat her with respect, which you didn't come near to doing here. GB 05:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if it seems that way to you, but in no way did I purposely mean to disrespect anybody. It was strange to me what Kitsufox had said, and I wanted to express my opinion on the matter. I was aware of the date of the last post, and you're right; I probably didn't understand the whole situation. It wasn't my intention to dig it back up, nor was it to revive the discussion by having other members comment. But I suppose if that's what will happen if I give my opinion, it would be best to just leave this page alone. -Sparrowstep 18:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) People! Back off of Kitsufox! We are not quistioning Blackstar's opinion or the freedom of this site. We are talking about the deletion of this page. I'm pretty sure it's decided to have StarClan stay so relax please!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Artimas hunter, this discussion was in August 2009. No offense to you or anyone else, but I don't this discussion needs to be reopened again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 02:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. I'm really impulsive and sometimes I post stuff without thinking. Sorry :P --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I think this section should stay. It would be weird if it said "and so and so gets his nine lives from Starclan" then having nothing to explain what Starclan is. Sorry if I'm late to get in this chat. :D -Person who does not know how to sign up Why are you all commenting on this? It's a half a year old! GB 03:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) We're commenting on this because we feel we should have a chance to have our voices be heard. -Person who does not know how to sign up As was stated before, please do not comment on this section anymore. The discussion has closed. GB, do you think we should archive this or something? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Again?! Alright, Blackstar, did you put the deletion tag on the StarClan article again? As far as I know, you're the only user who uses the word "dodo". BrightheartThe Warrior's Den 22:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks to Blackstar's earlier attempt at getting the page deleted, and that it failed (not helped by the fact that the reason specified was "dodo", I have removed the deletion tag.–[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 22:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you, Eu, I wasn't sure if I had the authority to do that. Do you know what a dodo even is...? BrightheartThe Warrior's Den 22:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I think this is a dumb chat...We all ready disscused this, do we need to do it again? (By the way, I don't even care if I posted this like, two years after the chat ended.) -Person who doesn't want to type out they're whole name that they made. Trapped In which book does it say that StarClan cats can get trapped/stuck in the Dark Forest? In Fading Echoes, when Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Jayfeather journy to the Dark Forest, she mentions that they may become trapped there. Go ShadowClan! 01:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Shinningheart, Braveheart, and Brightspirit why is Shinningheart,braveheart,and brightspirt under Know resident, THUNDERCLAN? they were said not to belong to any clan. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Are they ven Clan cats? I thought they were ancients.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I remeber reading somewhere that they were made based off a warriors fan that died. Either that or I'm going crazy. -Person who does not know how to sign up I think we should talk to someone from project charecters. i'm gonna go ask them now....--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I talked to the charecter peeps and they said/agree that these cats were never revealed tp have been in any Clan so I'm going to change that and make a new section for the cats who were never revealed where the heck they lived.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Done.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Brightspirit is based off a Warriors Fan named Emmy Cherry, and Shiningheart and Braveheart are based off her parents. They died when a tornado struck their house, I think. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, something like that. So anyways its done. are there any other cats we don't know the origins of to put on the list?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Known members We need to edit the known members because some of the cats were in the wrong Clans i.e. Badgerpaw, a WindClan cat, was in the ShadowClan catogory. Also, it seems like more cats from ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan are members. Can we work on this please?Artimas Hunter 01:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Um, Badgerpaw IS a ShadowClan cat. And just because more cats were revealed to be in StarClan from certain Clans, doesn't mean it's wrong... ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Duh. "Smacks self on head hardly". I really need to re-read the books.....--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cats from diff Clans What are we doing for the cats who were in 2 Clans in their life? Examples: Yellowfang, Tigerstar. Are we just listing them as the Clan they were in before they died.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. insanTA RAINBOWeular 02:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Possible Residents? On the DF/PoNS they have a list of possible residents. Should we do that on this page? Because some cats were most likely part of StarClan but were never revealed. --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy Under the super-edition section, Bluestar's Prophecy isn't mentioned although it clearly plays a big part in the book. I don't own the book so someone who has the book should create the section. --LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Secrets of the Clans Should we add the StarClan section of Secrets of the Clans? Like how Lionheart (I think) described it and how Snowfur talks with other StarClan cats about Mosskit? ɆƆHØĦƏ 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, every useful info should be added. Helixtalk 20:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) List of Deaths I propose splitting away the listing of deaths to a new page, or possibly deleting it. Reasons: *It is not relevant to the article in its present form. More than half of the dead cats listed are not confirmed to be in StarClan and have nothing to do with it. Even the death of the Rat Leader is listed - what does that have to do with StarClan?! *It is redundant, because we already have a list of StarClan residents (in the same article) and a Category of dead cats Kind regards, Helixtalk 20:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think the list of deaths should be kept, since most cats likely go to StarClan even though we cannot list them as confirmed residents. Listing when deaths happen lets us inform people of deaths without saying they are confirmed to be in StarClan. I don't think it's worth having a whole new page for. However, if the death of the Rat Leader is listed... it's really in need of a clean up. That should not be there. I've been meaning to clean this page up for a while and will go through it soon. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 21:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Another argument for a separate list: we could include all cats, not just Clan cats who supposedly went to starclan. Helixtalk 20:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's Life lost? It says in this article here, that 'Between the last series (Power of Three) and this book (The Fourth Apprentice), Barkface died, Leopardstar lost two lives, and Firestar lost one. ' It also says that on many other pages. Ignore this if that life wasn't the one he lost to the fox, but it doesn't say that on Firestar's page. It says, in TFA, Firestar loses the life to a fox. I just read that, and I am now uber confuzzled. Did he lose both that life to the fox in TFA, and one between the books, or is that info wrong? I am sooooo confused right now. Lulz. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Allow me to clarify: In The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather remembers that a short while ago, Firestar lost a life. So it took place before TFA, but was revealed in TFA. Make sense now? XD [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 21:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) So that means he has 2 lives left instead of 3? [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 21:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) No, the result of 3 accounts for that life. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 21:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Two edit conflicts while I was trying to type this. LOL, but yeah, thanks, Insaneular. I really should stop speed-reading. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) StarClan list? Sorry if someone's already asked this, but in order for a cat to appear on the list of residents, do they need to be seen in the books in StarClan? (Like, Badgerpaw was seen dying, but never actually in StarClan... was he? o_o) [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Correct. Badgerpaw is a bit iffy but I think you're right that he was never seen. Any cat's death should be listed, but in the known residents section only 100% proven members. insane 'The original Hazelnut spread' 22:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks- I understand now. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) what if they were comfirmed by the erins to be in starclan? should we put them in too? - Person who can't sign up due to onions Moonpool In StarClan? In Midnight, during the prologue the starclan cats meet in a place simaler to the moonpool, should this be added to locations? Go ShadowClan! 22:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Badgerpaw/Badgerfang Did StarClan accept Badgerpaw into StarClan as Badgerfang? Or as Badgerpaw? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 02:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, we don't really know. Peronally, I bet they did, that would have been sweet :) But Flintfang's reaction to Badgerpaw asking that question implies that they wouldn't...so I don't really know. Night Fall 02:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I just thought it would be an interesting aspect that if in StarClan, a cat could be called by a name that they've chosen for themselves. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 02:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The omen...? Should the crowfood Cinderpelt found in forest of secerets be in the starclan history? After all, It was an omen, right?!!JayDoveLionClan 01:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Deaths I noticed that in some of the sections, (mainly Bluestar's Prophecy) it lists characters like Foxheart or Voletooth who are very minor characters are listed. My thing is, if their death was metioned or shown in the book, they shouldn't be listed. What do you guys think? 18:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I disagree. I don't see why a characters death shouldn't be listed, minor or not. 19:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I kind of get like Heatherstar, but if we were listing every character that died, we could list almost every character in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. How about if they appeared and actually spoke to one of the main characters we list them when they die, otherwise this page would be way too long. 22:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Except for non-ThunderClan cats, I think we should only put deaths when they're seen or mentioned. -- 22:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... that sounds kind of vague but I get what you were talking about now. I think that the deaths should only be listed if the narrator or a character mentions they died. Does that make sense? 22:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I'm saying! :) 23:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! That makes sense. As usual, I agree with you :) 23:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ha Oblivion! We make a great team! :D 23:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Indeed ^_^ So, should we delete all the characters whose deaths aren't mentioned? Any objections to this? 23:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I didn't realize you had posted this and I removed them all. :) It was mainly just the ''Bluestar's Prophecy ''section. 01:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC)